The Last Companion: The First Adventure
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: Not long after Atem left life behind, he finds himself thrust back in by a sadistic scientist. With the help of a genetically altered girl and an alien being he escapes. Can they avoid recapture and find the TARDIS? First of the Last Companion series.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New fanfic. (does happy dance) This one is the first of a series, I hope. For those of you that know Doctor Who, its set after the Crucible (season 4) and the doctor has no companion anymore. I don't care if any of the stories that I choose to write contradict any future plotlines, this is my story so bugger off! Anyway, so I don't own YGO or Doctor Who, so let's this rolling!

Back to Life

_The young man wove his way through the palace lost in his thoughts. Once again it was thoughts of the people he had left behind, particularly a certain violet-eyed youth. When he thought of those violet eyes his heart quickened. 'Why didn't I tell him?' He asked himself for the hundredth time. _

"_Atem!" A voice called out. The one called Atem lifted his head to regard the brown-haired young man coming towards him. "Brooding again, Pharaoh?"_

"_Just thinking, Seth." Atem answered. Seth ruffled his cousin's tricolored, spiky mane of hair. When this failed to get a response the tall man knelt down beside his cousin, lifting his chin to look him in his crimson eyes._

"_You're not happy here." Seth stated. "You want to go back." Atem lowered his head._

"_Yes, I do. But what can I do. I'm dead. I walked through those doors after our duel. I can't go back." He stared out at the land of the dead. As per the rules of this land, for Atem the land looked like Egypt, as it was his home in life. At first he had been happy here. His family was here and he no longer had to worry about the forces of darkness. But presently the feeling that something was missing invaded. He knew what it was. It was Yugi that was missing, his aibou, his other half. "I just wish that I had told him that I love him, that's all." Seth nodded at that. His cousin's sexual preferences had never been a secret, and no one minded. _

"_Come on, let's go find the others." He said, hoping that someone would be able to cheer him up. They walked outside, where all the priests and Atem's father were waiting for them. Atem smiled at his father, it __**was**__ good to have him back. Before he could reach the others though, he felt something tug on him. He turned but was unable to see anything. He tried to continue forward, but he kept getting pulled back, further and further away. _

"_Father help!" He screamed, his last image his father's frightened face before everything went black._

"Doctor! I think we're detecting a heartbeat." '_Wha? A voice? Where am I? _

"What??.... That's amazing. Not only has the decomposition reversed, but the specimen is alive? This is a great day for science, even if the rest of the world doesn't approve of it." '_Who is that? Where am I?' _Atem struggled to open his eyes. As they opened, a number of faces drew back with gasps.

"He's awake!" Atem struggled to sit up but found that he was bound to a cold steel table.

"Let me go. You can't keep me here." He growled. The scientists began murmuring at the sound of him speaking their language. One of the scientists came over. Atem immediately didn't like the look of him. He had a rat-like face with dirty-blond hair and red-rimmed, cold black eyes. The scientist grinned at him. It was shark-like, predatory.

"Actually, we can do whatever we want to you. We bought your mummy fair and square. We own you."

"Bullshit. Human beings can't be owned, it's against their rights." The scientist's grin became more predatory.

"That may be true, but no one knows you exist, and there's nothing to prove you exist, so if you don't exist you can't have any rights now can you." He sneered at the young pharaoh lying helplessly on the table. "Now what can we do with you. I'm going to have to think of tests and experiments to run, I really wasn't anticipating this. Take him to a holding cell." He ordered the other scientists. As they got close to Atem he snarled and struggled more strongly.

"Going to be difficult are we?" The scientist took a needle off the nearby counter and filled it. "That won't do." He grabbed Atem's arm and stabbed the needle in. Atem felt his whole body go numb. He stared up at the scientists, unable to resist as they dragged him out of the room.

"Doctor Moore? Do we activate one of the empty cells for him?" One of the scientists holding Atem asked. '_Dr. Moore, now I know my enemy's name'_ Atem glared hatefully at Dr. Moore.

"No, put him in with subject 001. Don't want to up the electricity bill." Dr. Moore smiled sadistically. The scientists dragged Atem's paralyzed body to a steel door. The scientists brought him in and stripped him of his royal garments. They replaced the clothes and threw him face down on the floor and slammed the door shut.

"Have fun with your new little friend, you little monster.' One of the scientists called. '_Monster? What have they put me in here with?'_

The creature in question was currently sitting in the corner, staring at her new cell-mate. _'The hell have those monsters done now.'_ Quietly she got up and walked over to the inert body. _'Looks human, smells human. Why is he here then?' _Gently, she turned the young man over onto his back. Atem was certain that the scientists' monster meant to hurt him in some way and prepared for pain. Looking up at his cell-mate, he was greatly surprised however. It was a girl, a teenager. She had soft, short white hair that spiked out in a wild halo around her head. Her eyes were wide and gentle, aqua blue with a ring of pure gold around the pupil.

"There now, I'm not much of a monster now am I?" The girl smiled gently at him. "They paralyzed you, but it should wear off soon." Gently, she propped Atem up against the wall. He looked around his cell, noticing that there was a lot of light from ceiling lights. Besides that the room was bare. Atem worked his jaw, feeling life coming back into his face.

"Who, or what, are you?" He asked. The girl cocked her head at him.

"They call me subject 001. But I call myself Lupe. As for what, I am a human-wolf hybrid." Atem stared at her. "Don't believe me?" He shook his head. Lupe smiled and Atem's eyes widened as he watched her ears grow into large, white, fur-covered wolf ears. "Believe me now?" Atem just stared.

"H-how?"

"Combined wolf and human DNA and let nature take its course in an artificial incubator. That's about as much as I know and as much as I need to know. What about you? What did they get you for?"

"They brought me back to life. I was dead and they were able to reverse the decomposition process and I came back to life." Atem looked at Lupe, expecting her not to believe him. Instead she had a huge grin on her face, showing off abnormally sharp canines.

"That is awesome. Well maybe not awesome for you, but the idea is pretty cool dontcha think. " She grinned at him, but then her face became sober. "Although, I have a feeling they're going to do some pretty nasty stuff to you. These people are cruel and if they can find a loophole around human rights, like hybridization or death, they will." She looked at him, her eyes haunted. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry I never asked your name, that was rude of me."

"Atem. My name is Atem." Lupe shook his hand and then yawned widely. The lights in the room shut off.

"May want to get some shut-eye. Umm.." She looked at him, biting her lip. "Listen, I can understand if you don't want to but... Wolves like to sleep together, like in a heap, sort of. And I was wondering..." She looked embarrassed now. Atem smiled at her.

"I'll sleep beside you. It would be a comfort to me as well to have someone there." Lupe smiled again at him and laid down. Atem laid down so that their backs were touching. Atem then thought of something.

"Lupe?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Are there more like you?" For a moment there was silence.

"No." Lupe's voice was laden with sadness. "I'm the only one."

_It's been a_ _year. A year since I last had somone beside me, a year since I left the woman I love. You know he old saying if you love them, let them go. That's what I did. It was the right thing to do, but it hurts so much. I don't know where to go next. I just travel from place to place. The excitement is gone and I just feel empty. I'm the Doctor, from Gallifrey. I'm over 900 years old. And I'm alone in the universe, forever._


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Here we are chapter 2, and a new character. She's basically another version of Kia-

Lupe: Except I'm not magical.

Wolf: Right. I don't own Yugioh or Doctor Who, so let's go!

Captured!

_I'm not sure why I decided to stop on Earth. It hurts just to be here after all that's happened. Oh well, may as well figure out where and when I am and have a look around. Can't hurt, can it? _

"Sir, I think we found him." A pair of black-clad men watched the man emerge from the blue call box.

"Well what are you waiting for? Take him down." The voice spoke from the men's earpieces.

"Affirmative." One of the men levelled a gun to his shoulder and took careful aim. The dart hit the man in the shoulder, making him recoil.

_'What? I'm hit? Some kind of sedative. They want me alive then. The TARDIS! Can't let them have that.' I point the sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS. Immediately it begins to whirr and disappear. I don't know where it will go, it's just programmed to leave so that it can't fall into the wrong hands. I'll find it later, if there is a later. 'Oh, dear, world is beginning to spin. I think-'_

The men watched as the sedated man crumpled to the ground.

"We got him."

"So I had a question for you, something I didn't think of before." Atem and Lupe were in their cell, sitting against the wall. Atem picked at the stitches on his chest, trying not to remember all that had been done to him in the last two weeks. "I was wondering about the thing you did with your ears that first day-"

"You mean this." Lupe interrupted, making her ears change into wolf ears.

"Yes, that. How does that happen exactly? And can it go further. I mean, can you turn into an actual wolf?" Lupe laughed jovially. Atem had learned in the time he was here that Lupe had a definite happy-go-lucky attitude. It helped him to have her comfort him and try to make him laugh after one of the scientists' humiliating and painful experiments.

"I don't actually know how it happens. Somehow the scientists were able to manipulate the DNA to allow the genes that code for physical appearance to change into those of a wolf. Apparently it was quite by accident and they haven't been able to duplicate it since." She grinned savagely at this. Atem looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Why do I get the feeling that you had something to do with that?"

"Because I destroyed the research and notes on how they did it."

"Why?" She shrugged.

"I got mad." Atem laughed. "What?"

"I think I know now why they give you what they want." He said, thinking of how she had bullied them into giving them some books to read. "They keep you happy so you won't do something like that again."

"Exactly. I try not to exercise that power too often, or else they might stop. But as for your second question, yes I can fully transform myself into a wolf. It's fun." She grinned again. Atem grinned back. He liked this spunky girl for all her quirks. Suddenly Lupe's head came up and her oversized ears twitched. The door opened and two scientists came in. One moved to keep Lupe from trying to get out, while the other grabbed Atem and dragged him from the room. The door closed, leaving Lupe alone to worry what they were going to do now.

Atem was shackled to the steel table again, wires attached to his skin on various parts of his body.

"Now then, how about some electroshock treatments." Dr. Moore smirked at him, and then pushed a button. Atem jerked as a faint surge went through him.

"Ten volts, not much reaction."

"Up it to 50." Atem jerked as another, stronger surge went through him. This one actually hurt a little. He realized what they were doing. They wanted to see the reaction to increasing amounts of electricity in the body. The number of volts began to rise until Atem was screaming at the pain, and still they continued. Atem was close to breaking when a commotion caught everyone's attention. Some scientists came in with a body on a stretcher. They were very excited.

"Dr. Moore." One of them exclaimed breathlessly. "It's him. We got him." The scientists tormenting Atem left him to surround the body on the stretcher. Atem tried to see what it was, but his view was obscured by the babbling scientists. One of them through something to the ground and Atem realized that it was a grey pinstriped suit and a pair of trainers.

The man began to stir as the scientists stripped him and shackled him to the table. He opened his eyes to see a number of excited faces above him.

"Wha-" His words were cut off as a strip of duct tape was placed over his mouth.

"Our intelligence says you're quite the chatterbox and we don't like chatterboxes." The man had a smirk on his face. "Now then, let's see what makes you tick, shall we?" The scientist held up a scalpel. The specimen's eyes widened as he realized what they meant to do. The scalpel cut into the skin on his chest. He tried to scream through the gag as the scientists cut, exposing his insides. The scientists began babbling excitedly when his two hearts were exposed.

Atem stared over at the knot of scientists, he could make out some words in the babble, something about two hearts? '_But that's not possible, unless he's some kind of monster._ _And if he is a monster, maybe it's for the best he's here.'_ The idea died when a space opened in the knot of scientists and he caught a glimpse of wide, terrified, pain-filled brown eyes. They were not the eyes of a monster, but a person in mortal agony. He felt helpless that he couldn't do anything to help this man.

"Dr. Moore, I think we need to stop." One of the scientists snapped Atem out of his thoughts and he looked at the hateful man.

"Why is that?" Dr. Moore growled, annoyed at being interrupted.

"His heartbeats are becoming very erratic, if we continue he may die." The scientist quelled under Dr. Moore's glare.

"Very well. Can't have you dying on us yet, now can we my little alien lab rat. _'Alien. He doesn't look alien.'_ Atem thought to himself as he was unshackled. He could barely stand, spasms ran through his body, an after-affect of the electrical pulses.

He was dragged back to his cell and thrown in. Lupe immediately came over to assess his injuries. A thump made them both look to the man who had been thrown onto the floor as well. The scientists had put clothes on him, the same orange track pants and white shirt that Lupe and Atem wore. The man immediately curled up, body trembling from the pain, not making an effort to move or take off the gag that was still on him. Lupe moved to go over to the hurting man, but hesitated, not wanting to leave Atem. Atem put his hand on her shoulder.

"Go." He said softly. "He needs you more than I do. I'm fine, just see to him." Lupe nodded and crawled over to the new prisoner. She tried to turn him over onto his back, but he recoiled from her touch. Softly, she ran her fingers through his wild, sweaty brown hair, trying to soothe him.

"Shhh.." She whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're all right." The man relaxed, allowing Lupe to turn him over onto his back. She gasped when she saw the stitches running across his chest and stomach. "oh, honey. They cut you up, didn't they." She continued to stroke the man's hair as he looked up at her liquid-brown eyes. Gently she removed the tape from his mouth. He gasped in air, panting from the pain. Overwhelmed, he turned on his side again, curling up. Lupe stayed beside him, stroking his hair until his breathing deepened as the soothing motion lulled him to sleep. Soon after the lights turned off. Lupe beckoned to Atem and laid down next to their new cell-mate, facing him, and entwined her fingers in his. The man's fingers immediately closed and a faint smile crossed his face. Atem laid down on the other side, so the injured man was sandwiched in between them. They fell asleep like this.

Wolf: Poor Doctor. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I'm feeling ignored with this story so far. No one has reviewed it all. So if there is anyone reading this out there, please review, or I might get depressed and stop writing. I don't own YGO or Doctor Who.

The Doctor

He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. All he knew is that his chest hurt badly, although it wasn't a crippling pain. As he lay on the hard surface he became aware of two warm presences on either side of him, and a small hand entwined with his. For a moment he lay there enjoying the warmth. Then he remembered the events of last night and he opened his eyes, preparing to bolt upright, then froze. Lying next to him, with her hand entwined with his, was a small teenage girl. Not wanting to disturb her he stayed lying down. '_She was with me last night, after. She stroked my hair.'_ He smiled and continued looking at her. She had a small, slim figure with a small face. Her hair was short and wild, and white as snow and looked very soft. He reached out to pet it and froze, his eyes widening. Poking out through her hair were two snow-white wolf ears. Curious, he reached out to touch them, running his finger along the edge. The girl shook her head and opened her eyes. He stared, her eyes were fascinating. Pure aqua blue with a circle of molten gold around the pupil. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hello." He whispered back.

"You look better. How do you feel?"

"Better. Still hurts but it's bearable." He had an English accented, soprano voice. She sat up, releasing his hand and he sat up as well, his eyes not leaving her face. Gently, she reached out and brushed a few strands of hair off his face, getting her first good look at him. He was fairly tall, lanky with a thin face. His hair was brown and spiked up at the front. His eyes were chocolate brown, intelligent and kind.

The door opening broke the trance. Three trays of food were placed on the floor and the door was slammed shut again.

"Better wake mister sleepy-head over there." She smiled. "He gets grumpy if he misses breakfast." She got up and walked around him. Turning, he looked at his other cell-mate for the first time. He was a teenager as well. Tanned skin, a deep contrast to his and the girl's pale skin. What surprised him was the hair. It was spiked up high and was three colours. The bangs were blond, and the rest was black with scarlet tips, with a few bolts of yellow going up into the black. The girl shook the boy, who grumbled before opening crimson eyes. He sat up and yawned. Then he noticed that the new guy's eyes were on him.

"What are you looking at?" He said, hostility in his voice.

"I just think you're hair is fantastic." The man replied, mildly surprised by the deep baritone of the boy's voice. The boy looked at him a moment, but saw only open honesty in his eyes.

"Come on you two before I eat it all." They went over to the door and the girl passed them both a tray.

"My name's Lupe by the way." The girl stuck out her hand to shake.

"I'm the Doctor." He said, taking her hand.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." He turned to the boy. "And you?"

"Atem."

"Atem, that's Egyptian isn't it? Lovely people the Egyptians, figured out the pyramids, not many do that at that stage of history, no, humans have lots of potential, not like some species I've come across..." He continued to ramble. Atem raised his eyebrows at Lupe, who giggled.

"Doctor?" She asked, cutting through his rambles.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here, why did they bring you here?"

"Oh, because I'm an alien."

"You're joking right." Atem said with an expression of disbelief.

"Nope. I'm a time lord, from Gallifrey and I'm about a thousand years old." He grinned at the look on Atem's face. Lupe just laughed.

"That is awesome." She said. "You must have some great stories then."

"How come you're so accepting of this." The Doctor asked her. "I don't mind but usually people don't believe me until they take a trip in my time machine."

"OK, first off, you have a time machine?" He nodded as her grin widened.

"It's called a TARDIS."

"That is totally awesome." She crowed, then settled down a little. "Second of all, I believe you because I'm a human-wolf hybrid and my roomie is a 3 thousand year old pharaoh brought back to life."

"Really?"

"Yup!" She said cheerfully. They sat, not saying anything for a moment. The Doctor finally broke the silence.

"Thank you, for last night. I was in a lot of pain and it was comforting to have you there, stroking my head like that. Haven't had anyone do that before, not that I can remember anyways. It was very soothing." Lupe smiled, pleased. The Doctor, having finished his meal, leaned against the wall of the cell. Lupe came over and nestled beside him. Atem sat beside her. The Doctor looked down at her bemusedly. Lupe looked up and backed off a bit.

"Sorry, am I getting in your personal space?"

"Not at all." She smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Some people might find this a little weird, but it's very natural to me."

"And why is that?"

"It's the wolf in me. It's very natural for wolves to be in contact like this, even if they aren't mates. We're pack animals, we want to be together."

"So we're your pack then."

"Yuh-huh. You and Atem." She turned to smile at Atem, who was pressed against her, arm around her shoulders. She looked back at the Doctor, a question in her eyes.

"When your people realize you're missing, will they come to find you?"

"There's no others besides me. I'm the only one left." He stared at her with sorrow in his large brown eyes. Lupe reached up and stroked the soft, tousled brown hair.

"I bet you've had some great adventures." He nodded, his eyes closed.

"Will you tell us a story?"

Wolf: Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: Chapter 4 already! I really have nothing to say except, is anybody out there? Oh well I don't own YGO or Doctor Who.

Escape

The Doctor had stories alright. Daleks and cybermen, travelling through time and space, regenerations and companions. Although he never said what had happened to his people or anything past his eighth regeneration.

"Regeneration, huh?" Atem was amazed. To change who you were entirely, that was something. He was unsure if it was a blessing or a curse though.

"It sounds a bit like my transformation." Lupe piped up.

"Transformation?" The Doctor inquired.

"It's-" Lupe's reply was cut off as the door opened and she and Atem were shoved against the wall. The Doctor was forced to the ground, handcuffed and dragged out of the room. The other two were released and the door was slammed shut. They stared at the door.

"What do you think they're going to do with him?" Lupe asked softly, worry in her voice. Atem put his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know, but Ra be with him."

Much later the door was opened and the Doctor was thrown into the cell. He sprawled on the floor, shaking visibly. Lupe and Atem hurried over to him.

"You Ok? What did they do?" The Doctor groaned and sat up, holding out his arms. From shoulder to forearm there was bandages along the insides of his arms. His eyes were filled with pain and tears. Lupe moved around behind him and put her arms around his neck and stroked his sweat-soaked hair.

"Let me have a look." Atem said gently, moving towards the injured man. "See how bad it is." Slowly, carefully, he peeled back the bandages as the Doctor closed his eyes and leaned back against Lupe. Atem gasped at what he saw. There were several long cuts along each arm. They weren't deep, but were red and swollen.

"Th-th-they p-peeled the sk-skin back to see wh-what the m-m-muscle structure was l-like." The Doctor's voice was tear-filled. Lupe gently rocked him, humming quietly to try to calm him down. Atem looked at the pain-stricken man for a moment, an idea forming in his mind.

"A story." Lupe and the Doctor's heads jerked up at his voice. "A story will take your mind of the pain, just concentrate on the sound of my voice and try to ignore the pain." The Doctor nodded. "Alright, it all started.." Atem told them a story that started with a young pharaoh giving up his life and memories to save the world from darkness, to sharing a body with a young man in the 21st century, to battling darkness once again, to finally finding his memories and going on to the other side, to being re-awoken. The Doctor's eyes were wide when he finished his tale.

"That's fantastic!" He said, his old pep returning. A frown crossed his face though. "What about Yugi though, didn't it hurt to leave him behind? A mean he was your best friend."

"He was more than that." Atem whispered. "I never told him though, and I wish I had." He lowered his head to hide his grief.

"There now, none of that, you're alive again,you **can** tell him. Soon as we get out of here anyways." The Doctor grinned cheerfully.

"Are you always this optimistic?" Atem smiled.

"Try to be anyways." The Doctor turned his head to look at Lupe. "And what about you. If I recall correctly, you were saying something about transformation before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Yes we were." Lupe laughed. "The scientists managed to encode in my DNA an ability to change my body into that of a wolf. That's why I said your regenerations were like my transformation, because in both our DNA undergoes a change. Do you have DNA or is it different?"

"Yes I have DNA. It's a common trait in a lot of carbon based lifeforms out there. That's why you can have hybrids between some of the species, like humans and Vulcans for example."

(Two weeks later). Lupe rubbed a cool cloth across Atem's heated forehead. The boy panted, struggling for air. The scientists were very cruel to him. They were more careful with the Doctor because he was the only specimen they had, but if Atem died they could always get another one. The door slammed open and Lupe struggled as she was pinned against the wall. She watched in horror as both the Doctor and Atem were taken from the room. She fell to the floor when the man released her shaking in rage and grief._ 'We need to get out of here now! But how?'_ She visualized the lab. She knew it was on an island, she'd been outside. There was a sublevel where they kept an orca named Sulu. She smiled. They had used her in an experiment with Sulu to see if orcas had language, so now she could speak with, and understand Sulu. They could use Sulu to get out, they'd just have to get rid of the net preventing her from getting out to open sea. They need something to get the scientists out of the way though. _'Think Lupe!'_ Then it came to her. The lab had a self destruct sequence, a result of Dr. Moore's paranoia. If she could get that to go off, the chaos it would create would give them a chance to escape. '_How do I get out of this cell though?' _A smile formed on her face as an idea came to her.. She stood in the shadows beside the door, and took a deep breath.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She shrieked. "MOUSE! THERE'S A MOUSE IN THE CELL! PLEASE SOMEONE KILL IT PLEASE!"

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on." One of the guards came to unlock the door, annoyed at the hysterics of females. As soon as she heard the lock click open, she pulled the door open lightning quick and struck the guard over the head, knocking him out. She grinned. If the scientists knew just how strong and fast she really was, they never would have allowed her the amount of freedom that they did. Moving quickly, she found the central computer. She typed as fast as she could, looking for the sequence. It needed a password, '_but Dr. Moore is so predictable'_ she thought as she typed in his birthday. All at once a red light began to pulse, an alarm sounded and an automated voice came over the loudspeaker.

"**Please evacuate the island, this building will self-destruct in 15 minutes."** Lupe grinned again and smashed the central computer so the self-destruct couldn't be overridden. That done, she ran from the room to find her friends.

The scientists were preparing to start when the alarm went off. Immediately a panic ensued, the scientists rushing from the room, leaving their victims helplessly strapped to the tables. The Doctor struggled, trying to break free, but it was useless. He looked over at Atem on the other table. Atem was barely conscious and panting weakly. The Doctor heard running footsteps and looked up to see Lupe in the doorway of the lab.

"There you are, thank heavens" Lupe immediately undid the shackles on both him and Atem and helped Atem off the table, supporting him. "Help me out here, we need to get out." The Doctor nodded and grabbed Atem in his arms. Lupe led them out of the room and down some stairs to a grotto-like area. There was a large pool in the grotto, leading out into the ocean, with a net about 20 feet out.

"Stay here." Lupe instructed. She went to the edge of the water. Immediately a large black snout poked out and whistled a greeting. Lupe whistled back and slipped into the water, taking a large knife she had stolen from the lab with her. She swam out to the net, Sulu whistling and clicking her encouragement. Lupe climbed the net and cut it away, creating a ten by ten foot hole. She swam back over and got out. She spoke to Sulu in whale, telling her what she wanted to do. Sulu clicked her agreement.

"I didn't know you spoke whale." The Doctor said, staring at her.

"Yeah well now you do. Get in the water and grab hold of Sulu. Bring Atem with you and hold him tight." The Doctor did as she said, pulling himself and Atem onto Sulu's back, grabbing hold of her dorsal fin. Lupe climbed on as well, grabbing hold of Atem as well, so he'd be secure. She whistled something ot Sulu and Sulu set off, swimming through the net. As they swam out to open sea, they did not look back once, not even when the lab exploded.

An hour later, an island came into view. There appeared to be a castle on a cliff overlooking a beach. Lupe told Sulu to take them as close as she could. Sulu stopped about 15 feet from the shore, in the shallows. The Doctor helped Atem ashore. He was somewhat conscious and tried to walk on his own. Lupe said goodbye to Sulu, who nuzzled her before turning and heading back out to sea. Lupe walked to shore to her companions then turned to see Sulu jump out of the water in a grand salute. Lupe laughed and yelled.

"We did it! We really did it!" She grabbed the Doctor and hugged him, laughing all the while. The Doctor and Atem joined in her excitement before a voice interrupted them.

"Well what have we here." The voice was smooth, amused. Lupe whirled, teeth bared on a silver-haired, brown eyed man. He was tall and his long hair covered his one eye. Suddenly his eye widened.

"Yugi-boy! What are you doing here?"

"Pegasus?" Atem gasped before collapsing onto the sand. Lupe and the Doctor ran to his side.

"Oh, dear." Pegasus said, coming over. Lupe growled at him. "I mean no harm little one I know him, although my first assumption was not correct i think. This is the Pharaoh, not little Yugi." He stared into Lupe's suspicious eyes. "Let me help." Slowly, Lupe nodded. "Come on then, up to the castle with you."

Wolf: Whew! Long chapter. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: Next week I start midterms so updates will probably be erratic at best, but I will try my best to get them out. I don't own YGO, Doctor Who or Torchwood.

A Plan

They were in Pegasus's library. Atem was lying, unconscious, on a couch with a damp cloth on his forehead, while the Doctor rested on a chair nearby. Lupe was explaining to Pegasus what had happened.

"I know that island, I've flown by it." Pegasus said as Lupe finished her tale. "They'll be looking for you and this will be one of the first places they'll look, I bet."

"I'm sorry if we've put you in a difficult situation."

"Nonsense! Anything to help an old friend. The scientists know I'm here, so they'll announce themselves. They have to or risk having the authorities come after them. My men can give us warning that someone's coming and we can hide you all."

"Where?" Pegasus strode over to one of the bookshelves and pulled a book. The shelf swung outward, revealing a hidden passage."

"That's brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Not as brilliant as you I think." Pegasus turned to the man, wonder in his eye. "An alien, amazing. And yet you look so human."

"Number of species look similar to each other, that's just the way it works in the old universe." Pegasus looked over to Atem and his eye grew sad.

"Will he be alright?"

"I hope so." Lupe said softly.

Two days later the scientists came to the island. Pegasus hid the three in the passageway. The scientists came in the room, searching.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you looking for?" He asked Dr. Moore. "My men may be able to help."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll know it when we see it, we don't need any help." He straightened and looked Pegasus in the eye. "Are you sure you haven't seen anything unusual at all?"

"No, not at all." Pegasus replied flippantly. Dr. Moore gave him a hard stare and turned to continue searching. Finally they left and the passage was reopened.

"They are suspicious." Pegasus looked worried.

"I know, I heard it in their voices." Lupe replied. "They'll be back." And as the Doctor and Atem grew stronger, they did, four times in two weeks.

After two weeks everyone's nerves were shot.

"This can't go on. We need some kind of plan. Somewhere to hide, anything." Atem growled. He was fully healed and hated that they were forced to hide like this.

"I got it! Torchwood!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed. "We can go to Torchwood!"

"What's Torchwood?" Lupe asked.

"It's a secret organization that deals with alien activity on Earth. It was founded because of me." The Doctor looked pleased with himself. "I have friends there, they can help us. If I can get at the sonic screwdriver I left in their care, we can find the TARDIS!" The Doctor had managed to grab the TARDIS key when they had escaped but couldn't find his sonic screwdriver.

"What do we do then?" Atem asked. "You're not going to go back and make sure this never happened are you?" His eyes betrayed his worry. He did not want to be dead again. The Doctor saw the look and shook his head.

"That was not my intention, no. I just thought that we could muck about the universe until the scientists can be found. Pegasus, tell them what you found out."

"Dr. Moore is a wanted man. He is charged with crimes against humanity, having specifically to do with illegal experiments." Pegasus looked grim. "I don't think we can just ship you straight to Cardiff though. They've got the island watched and if they see you, they'll follow you, straight to Torchwood."

"We can't have that. There's enough alien technology there to destroy the human race." The Doctor looked worried. "So now what? How do we get out there?" Pegasus smiled.

"You take the long route." The others looked at him in confusion. "I have contacts in Japan, namely Kaiba-boy. If I decide to take a trip out there nad you all happen to be stowed away-"

"Once we're there, we travel across Asia and Europe by different means of transportation to get to Cardiff." Lupe and the Doctor grinned. The plan was fantastic.

"All I need to do is send out a message. I will not say anything of my real purpose, I don't know if they've got communications taps." Pegasus hesitated. "Do you want me to let Yugi know to come?" Atem's eyes widened and he looked to his friends to see if it's alright. They nodded and Atem turned back to Pegasus.

"Yes, but just Yugi. And if possible the Ishtar family. They will want to know, but it's best if not a lot know." Pegasus nodded and went to work.

In Japan, Seto Kaiba stared at the email he had just gotten. _Kaiba-boy!_ It read. _I'm going to be in town tomorrow, I will meet you at your place so we can reminisce. Love and kisses, Pegasus._ He shook his head, a headache forming at the thought of the eccentric millionaire in his house. Sighing, he replied that it would be wonderful to see him. After all he had to stay on good terms with the man.

Yugi Motou read his email with confusion.

"What on earth is Pegasus babbling about in this?" His friend Joey asked. His friends were looking over his shoulder in confusion at the strange email. It read, _Yugi boy! I've had a strange urge to be travelling and I am coming to your wonderful city. I'm bringing some collector's items that you might find interesting. One is very old and has connections to duel monsters. You may recognise it. I'll be at Richie Rich's house tomorrow, come on by, but please leave the Scooby gang behind. I don't want a fuss. But, you may want to bring your museum friends to authenticate my finds. I have to go, Big Brother's breathing down my neck. Tootles!_ _Pegasus._

"So what's it all mean, or has Pegasus just gone mental." Tea asked. Yugi stared at the screen, a frown on his face.

"Pegasus likes games. And he knows I like games." He murmured. "I think it's a code of some kind. The part where he talks about the collector's items seems important. Old, duel monsters, may recognise-" His eyes widened. "I think he found something to do with Atem!"

"What!" Yugi ignored his friends, his heart thumping furiously, just like every time he thought of Atem. '_His beautiful eyes, the way he spoke my name... Get it together Yugi!'_ he shook himself out of his daze and concentrated on the rest of the email.

"Richie Rich. That's Kaiba I think. And don't bring the Scooby gang, that's you guys, sorry." His friends protested that they wanted to come too if Atem was involved but Yugi ignored them, focused on the email. "Museum friends, museum..The Ishtars! He wants me to bring the Ishtars."

"That's not fair, letting the Ishtars come and not us." Joey complained.

"There must be a good reason for it.' Yugi said absent-mindedly. "Big Brother, that's from a book, 1984. Big Brother is watching you. He's being watched. So he can't say much. That's why he doesn't want you to come, the less people the better. This is something big." Yugi got up to phone the Ishtars.

Wolf: There you have it! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: Chapter 6 is here. I have 2 midterms to study for, they're on the weekend, can you believe that? Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to keep updating through my midterms. So, anyways I don't own YGO, Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Reunion

Seto Kaiba waited in his mansion for Pegasus to arrive. He didn't like the idea of him in his house but he needed to keep a good business relationship with the man. The doorbell rang and one of the servants went to let whoever it was in. Seto looked up at footsteps and frowned when he saw Yugi and the Ishtars, Marik, Ishizu and Odion, standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Pegasus told us to come."Yugi replied. Seto snorted.

"You didn't bring the rest of the geek squad?" Yugi shook his head.

"Pegasus said only me and the Ishtars. He was very cryptic, I think he's found something important." He paused."Something to do with Atem." Seto was startled at the mention of his old rival but he didn't show it.

"Hmph." He snorted. "More of your mystical mumbo-jumbo." He was curious though, what could Pegasus have found? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. The servant opened the door and Pegasus breezed in, followed by men with three large crates.

"Kaiba-boy! Hello, how are you." He turned to Yugi. "And Yugi-boy and the Ishtars, wonderful, we're all here!"

"Pegasus," Seto growled, annoyed. "Can you tell us just what's going on?" Everyone looked at Pegasus expectantly. Pegasus waited until the crates were unloaded and the men were gone, before moving over to the crates and tapping each of them in turn.

The lid of the first crate flew open and a girl emerged, pulling herself out of the crate as fast as possible, dumping herself onto the floor in the process, where she laying panting. The next crate opened more slowly and a tall man unfolded himself out of the crate and crouched beside the girl, helping her back to her feet. The girl was white haired and about Yugi's height with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans and green and pink plaid Converse (I actually have these shoes!). The man was tall with wild brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey pinstriped suit, somehow making it look casual, and a pair of red Converse. Then the third person stepped out of his crate. Yugi's eyes widened. It was Atem. Atem turned his crimson eyes to him and smiled.

"Hello aibou." He said softly. Yugi moved towards him, shocked.

"You're real?" He asked in a whisper, reaching out to touch his face. "You're not a dream?" Atem smiled and gently placed Yugi's hand over his heart. Tears formed in Yugi's eyes when he felt the strong heartbeat beneath his hand. Atem gently lifted his chin and smiled into Yugi's eyes before leaning down to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was hesitant, questioning and Yugi's answer was to wrap his arms around Atem's neck and pulling him closer. After a moment they pulled apart. Yugi blushed to see Atem's companions grinning at him.

'That was absolutely brilliant!" The man said. "I'm guessing from that greeting that you must be Yugi, Atem's told us loads about you, hasn't he Lupe?" He turned to the girl beside him and ruffled her short white hair.

"Sure has Doctor."The girl called Lupe replied. "in fact-"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on." Seto interrupted, finally getting over his shock at Atem's appearance. "Who are you people?" He continued, looking at Lupe and the Doctor.

"Well, I'm the Doctor and she's Lupe. But that's about all we can tell you."

"Why is that?" Yugi asked.

"Well..." Lupe started, sitting on the couch. "Basically, we're on the run from some really bad people and the less people know about us the better." The Doctor sat beside her.

"Yes, we don't want to put innocent people in danger, so the less you know, the less danger you'd be in if they traced us back to you." He pointed at Yugi. "That's also why we're leaving. Tomorrow." Yugi's eyes widened.

"You're leaving again." He gasped, looking up at Atem. "After all this time, you come back and you're just going to leave again?" Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Yugi please, don't do that." Atem softly brushed the tears from his face. "I don't want you to get hurt and if I stay here with those men looking for me, there's a good possibility you will get hurt. Besides, it's only until we can get these men behind bars."

"He's right." Lupe intervened. "We found out the men who are after us are wanted and Pegasus is working with the government to find them."

"in the meantime, I have friends elsewhere who will be able to keep us hidden until these men can get caught." The Doctor finished for her. Yugi snuffled softly.

"You'll be back then?"

"Yes, I promise that I'll come back to you Yugi." Atem softly kissed his forehead. He then turned to the Ishtars, a smile on his face. "It's good to see you all again." Ishizu stepped forward.

"And you Pharaoh. We will assist Pegasus with his search for those that hunt for you. We too have friends in high places." Atem nodded his thanks.

Marik and Odion were engaged in a lively conversation with the Doctor on Egyptian mythology, with Lupe making sure that the Doctor didn't give away too much. Yugi shyly slipped his hand into Atem's. Atem smiled at him before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Atem gently nipped Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi opened his mouth for Atem. Atem gently, slowly explored his mouth, prompting a soft moan from Yugi. They pulled apart when the need for air became too great. Yugi and Atem's eyes were half-lidded with lust. Gently taking Yugi's hand, Atem led him upstairs.

Wolf: Cliffy! And right as it's getting interesting. I'm so mean. Please review!


	7. Chapter 8

Downstairs, the Ishtars and Pegasus had left. Seto and Mokuba were watching the Doctor and Lupe, unsure what to make of them. The Doctor was chattering excitedly to Lupe about a vase he had found. The brother's couldn't make out anything being said, but noticed that every time the Doctor's voice began to rise Lupe would shush him. Mokuba suddenly noticed that Atem and Yugi were gone.

"Hey! Where'd Yugi and Atem go?" Lupe hid a smirk. Mokuba stood up. "Maybe I should go find them."

"No!" Lupe sounded alarmed. "Leave them be, I really don't think you want to know what they're doing." Mokuba was old enough to realize what she was talking about and nodded in agreement. Instead he turned to the Doctor.

"You said you're the Doctor. What kind of Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor." Seto backed out of the room. This 'Doctor' was hiding something and he wanted to know what. Lupe noticed him leave and pointed it out to the Doctor.

Seto went into his office and sat at his computer. He typed in the phrase 'the Doctor' and was about to hit 'search' when a hand pulled his hand away.

"Don't." Lupe said softly. "We don't know how much power the people who are hunting us have and you could be putting us all in danger."

"Why should I care?" Seto wanted to know. The Doctor moved forward and unbuttoned his shirt. Seto gaped at the scars on his chest, unable to process the enormity of the wounds that must have been inflicted.

"They did this to me. They opened me up to see what was inside. I was awake the entire time." The Doctor had tears in his eyes. "Do you really want the kind of people who are willing to do this coming after you? Or worse, you're brother?" Seto stared at him in silent horror. He turned back to the computer and shut it down. The Doctor and Lupe relaxed.

"When this is over, I want to know everything, understand?" Seto growled. Lupe and the Doctor nodded before heading back to the living room.

It was mid-afternoon and raining. Yugi and Atem had not reappeared yet. Lupe stood staring at the rain, a brooding expression on her face. The Doctor moved to her side, concerned.

"What's wrong Lupe?" Lupe didn't answer. The Doctor put his arm around her and stood beside her for awhile.

"What happened to your people?" Lupe finally spoke. "You never told us."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?" The Doctor shook his head. "Why?"

"Because it's too painful." The Doctor turned away from her. "It's my fault that I'm the only one left. You can't understand how that feels."

"Actually, I think I can." Lupe replied in a soft voice. The Doctor turned and saw his pain, sorrow and guilt reflected in her eyes. "Let me tell you a story..."

_In the beginning there were twelve of us, all different creatures. Wolf, bear, monkey, fox, coyote, tiger, lion, leopard, eagle, owl, bat, otter. We were never given names by the scientists, so we gave ourselves names, taking them from the creatures we were. We lived our entire lives in the lab, but the wilds called to us in our blood. The scientists were cruel though, and punished anyone they thought was planning escape. Most of the others were scared, but not me, I was the stubborn one. I would find a way to get us out. In those days we were allowed to wander around. I used this to our advantage and we began salvaging. We were twelve when my plan went into motion._

_Through the years we had made and set explosive charges all around the lab and had a master remote to detonate them. The area where all the research for the experiments which had created us was targeted heavily. We were outside when we triggered the explosions. As soon as they ripped through the building all the electric fences keeping us from escaping into the surrounding forest were rendered useless. We ran for it. Leo, Tigress, Renard, Bear, Damisa, Chacal and I ran along the forest floor, splitting up to confuse the scientists.(1) We would be able to find each other later. Buho, Aguila and Palo took to the air(2). Apa(3) took to the trees and Nutria(4) swam in the river. We didn't care where we were going, we were free._

_I found a series of caves in the area, about 50km from the lab. I thought we'd be safe there. I waited for everyone, because the plan was they would find me. We started to set up our new life. We didn't need much. Being part animal we had our instincts to guide us, to help us learn how to hunt, to survive. We loved it there, we were home. But it couldn't last. _

_About a month after we got there, we were awoken by gunshots. The scientists had found us. They weren't even attempting to take prisoners, they were just killing everyone. All of us were trying to run or fight, but they just plowed us down. I managed to get Tigress out of there, but no one else. They were all slaughtered. I took Tigress deep into the forest to a small cave I had found recently. Tigress was badly wounded. I couldn't stop the bleeding. I kept telling her that I was sorry, that it was all my fault, because it was. I was the one who planned it, got them to listen, if it wasn't for me they'd still be alive. Tigress held my hand and do you know what you said to me? 'There are things worth dying for and freedom is one of them Lupe. Yes we died, but we died free. And I am grateful to you for that, because you gave us this freedom. If I could have done it all again, I wouldn't do it any other way. Thank you' And then she died in my arms. The scientists found us not long after that. I didn't care anymore to fight, but they didn't kill me. They kept me alive to torment me. Dr. Moore would come in and tell me how everyone had died and taunt me with the knowledge that I had caused it. I was depressed for a long time._

_Then one night, Tigress's words came to me again. I thought about them long and hard and realized that she was right. Freedom is worth dying for and I was willing to die trying to get freedom again. I began planning again, but I halted my plans when I heard of their next project. It was the one that brought Atem back. Something told me to stay until I knew it did or did not work. _

"I didn't know why I waited until Atem was thrown in my cell. I was waiting for him and you." Lupe wiped her eyes. "It still hurts, even with Tigress's words, it hurts." The Doctor put his arm around her.

"It'll always hurt, I'm afraid." The Doctor looked down at her. "I believe it's my turn to tell a story then.."

The Doctor told her about the Time War. He told her how he destroyed his race along with the Daleks to save the rest of the universe. He told her about his loneliness and pain afterwards. He told her about Rose, who made his hurt feel less burdensome. He told her about the beginning of this regeneration, how much it hurt to see the confusion in Rose's eyes. He told her about his hand being cut off. He told her about how they got separated when she was trapped in another reality. He told her about Martha and Donna and Jack and getting his hand from Jack. Finally he told her about the events a year ago. The Earth was stolen along with 26 other planets and the people of Earth had united to help the Doctor find where it had gone. The Daleks had built a new empire and pulled the Earth out of time and space. He told her about finding Rose again. He told her about almost regenerating again, but putting the energy into his spare hand so it wouldn't go all the way. He told her about the Dalek's capture of them. He told her how the TARDIS, with Donna still inside, was plunged into the nuclear core of the Dalek Crucible. He told her about the Dalek's plan to eliminate all life in the universe. He told her about his astonishment when the TARDIS came back and out came another him. He told her how Donna had touched the hand, enabling it to grow into another Doctor. Except this one was half human. He told her how Donna stopped the universe being destroyed because the process that created his doppelganger bounced back to her, giving her the Doctor's mind. He told her how they worked together to get the planets back home and how the other Doctor destroyed all the Daleks. He told her about bringing Rose back to the other universe.

"I left her there." He admitted quietly. "I left her with the half human me. Do you know why?"

"Because you would outlive her and you couldn't put her through watching you regenerate again. But why the other?"

"Because, being half-human, with only one heart, he would age like a human would and never regenerate. He was like me in every other way but that." He sobbed. "I didn't want to do it, but I had to, because I love her." Lupe gently rubbed his back.

"I understand why you did it and I think you gave her the greatest gift anyone ever could. What happened to Donna?"

"Poor, poor Donna." The Doctor smiled with regret. "Her brain couldn't handle the amount of information in a Time Lord mind. She was burning up from the inside. I had to erase all memories of me from her mind, otherwise the knowledge would kill her. I had to bring her back home. I've been alone ever since. I'm doomed to be alone." Lupe held him as he cried for Donna, for Rose and for himself.

Wolf: Sad chapter huh?

Damisa means leopard in Huasa, Renard is fox in french and Chacal means coyote in Portuguese.

Buho means owl in Spanish, Aguila is eagle in Spanish and Palo is bat in Spanish

Apa is monkey in Swedish

Nutria is otter in Spanish


	8. Chapter 9

Wolf: I would have updated sooner but my internet was being a $$^%. So anyways, I don't own Yugioh, Doctor Who or Torchwood, so enjoy!

On Our Way

It was getting close to sunset when Yugi and Atem reappeared. They walked in the living room to find the Doctor and Seto playing a game of chess. Seto had an extremely annoyed look on his face. Lupe looked up from her spot beside the Doctor and gave the two lovers a Cheshire-cat grin.

"They've played twelve games so far, the Doctor's won every single time."

"It's not as though it's real difficult game, I mean when I was-"The Doctor's words were cut off by an elbow to his ribs. "Right, never mind. Checkmate." He sat back with a pleased expression on his face. Seto walked away in disgust. Atem led Yugi over to sit next to the Doctor. Yugi felt shy, but if Atem trusted these two, then that was good enough for him. The Doctor grinned at him. He had an infectious smile and Yugi couldn't help but smile back.

"So you're Yugi, eh? Atem's told us loads about you."

"Really?" Lupe snorted with laughter.

"Can't get him to shut up about you." She reached out and ruffled Atem's spiky hair. "The love-struck fool." She said with affection. Tears pricked at Yugi's eyes and he wrapped his arms around Atem.

"I don't want you to leave again."

"I know. I don't want to leave either." Atem bit his lip. "But I won't put you in danger; the men that are after us won't hesitate to hurt you if they think you know something." Yugi buried his face in Atem's chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible for the time that they were together.

"Yugi?" Yugi looked up at the Doctor. "Would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can!" The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Here's the thing though, we all sleep together." Lupe looked at Yugi. "Is that going to be alright with you?"

"Yeah it's fine, but can I ask why?"

"It was a comfort to have someone there when we were imprisoned and now its force of habit I guess." Yugi nodded in understanding.

The four of them prepared for bed. The bed was just a pile of cushions, pillows and blankets in the living room in order to accommodate all of them. Yugi snuggled up to Atem, who entwined his fingers with Yugi's. Yugi watched Lupe give him a grin before settling down beside Atem on her stomach. The Doctor turned out the lights.

"Good night everyone." He said before laying down beside Lupe. A chorus of sleepy replies answered him before everyone fell into a contented sleep.

The next morning Yugi awoke first. Atem had pulled him into a tight embrace sometime in the night and Yugi lay quietly, not wanting to disturb him. He looked over to the other two and smiled. Lupe's head was resting on the Doctor's chest, with one arm draped over him. The Doctor had one arm around her and the other hand rested on her head. Yugi could see gentle love in the way the Doctor gripped her. Looking at the two of them, he was reminded of how Seto was with Mokuba. Protective and loving, that was the sense he got from the Doctor at this point. He knew then that those two considered each other family.

Lupe stirred and sat up with a yawn. She looked over at Yugi, who was gently stroking Atem's face. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She whispered back. She looked at him, seeing sadness behind his smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "I just don't want him to leave." Lupe gently reached out and stroked his hair.

"And he doesn't want to leave either. But I promise that we'll get him back to you." She tilted his face so he was looking into her determined eyes. "No matter what, we'll bring him back."

"Thank you." He whispered.

Pegasus came for them at 8:00. Yugi held on to Atem`s hand as though afraid to let go.

"It's time to go. I'm sorry Yugi." Pegasus looked at the two of them sadly. Atem turned to Yugi and cupped his face in his hands.

"I will come back to you." He whispered. He then pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss. He poured all his feelings of love into that kiss, knowing it was the last one they would share for who knows how long. Finally he pulled away and went to stand by Lupe and the Doctor. Yugi stood with tears streaming down his face as he watched the car holding his lover pull away from him.

"Here are your tickets. The train leaves at 9:00. It will take you to the coast, where you should take a ferry to the mainland. I have passports and other pieces of I.D. for getting across the borders." Pegasus sat back and watched the three of them. Atem was sandwiched between the Doctor and Lupe, a look of distress on his face. Lupe held his hand, while the Doctor had his arm around the younger man's shoulder. They didn't say anything the entire trip.

Pegasus waved good-bye as the train pulled away from the station, hoping that they would be alright. Lupe watched as the train sped through the countryside, excitement growing every minute. The Doctor watched her staring out with an amused expression on his face.

"What's got you all excited then?" He asked her.

"I've never travelled before. Always been cooped up in that lab. Now I get to see the world and I can't wait!"

Wolf: Next chapter we finally get to see the lovely people of Torchwood!


	9. Chapter 10

Wolf: Torchwood finally makes their appearance in this chapter! I don't own YGO, Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Torchwood

They had made it. After a week of travelling across Asia and Europe they were finally here. It wasn't easy and they had a few near misses.

/Flashback/

_"Our train leaves in ten minutes and it's all the way on the other platform, let's go you two!" Lupe yelled as the three of them moved through a busy Chinese train station. Lupe had a bad feeling and wanted to be away from here as fast as possible. Her anxiety was rubbing off on the other two and they kept glancing around warily. Suddenly the Doctor noticed someone following them. The man had dark sunglasses and a dark suit on. The Doctor leaned forward._

"_We have someone following us." The other two looked alarmed. "Don't look. He doesn't know we know. We need to shake him though." Lupe and Atem nodded. Lupe looked to see one of the platforms. A train was there and directly beside it was their train. _

"_Follow me." Lupe said, veering towards the train. _

"_This isn't our platform, why are we going here?" Atem was confused. The Doctor, however, had seen Lupe's plan._

"_If we go in this train, then come out the other side, we can board our train from that side." The Doctor grinned hugely. "Our follower is far enough away that he will see us get on the train but not off, leading him in the wrong direction."_

"_Exactly, and this train leaves in about a minute, meaning he won't be able to get on before it leaves, so he'll be forced to see where this train is headed and go off in the completely wrong direction." Atem grinned as they hopped through the first train and onto their own. They watched as their follower hurried to get to the platform and watched in amusement at his frustration when he missed it. They were safe again. For now._

/End Flashback/

The Doctor smiled in remembrance. Lupe had been endlessly fascinated about everything she saw and did.

/Flashback/

_"What was that!" She cried as the night sky lit up with explosions of colour. _

"_Their only fireworks." The Doctor said. "Normal enough." He shrugged his shoulders._

"_Only__ fireworks?" She stared at him like he was mad. "Only? Their gorgeous! I could never get tired of watching them." She went back to watching the fireworks, a rapt expression on her face. The Doctor looked up at the fireworks, trying to see them as she did._

"_I guess they are beautiful, aren't they?" _

/Flashback/

The Doctor had lost all joy in travelling, in seeing things ever since he last saw Rose. But with Lupe, everything was brand-new again, her excitement and delight made him remember what he loved about travelling. She had convinced him to open up to Atem and she in turn told Atem her story. The journey had brought them closer, but more so in the case of the Time Lord and the wolf-girl. As they journeyed, more and more people would mistake them for brother and sister. They were delighted by this and teased each other endlessly about it. Atem was amused by their antics and glad that these two lonely people had found someone that made them happy.

They walked now through Cardiff, the Doctor leading them to the headquarters of Torchwood. They walked towards a fountain in the middle of a square. The Doctor stopped for a moment, looked up and waved. He then gripped the two teens by the arm and stood on a block in front of the fountain, waiting.

Down below a woman with dark hair and green eyes looked at her computer monitor with a slight frown on her face. She thought she recognised one of the men walking in the square above their headquarters, but she wasn't sure.

"Jack?" She called. "I think you should have a look at this." Her boss, Captain Jack Harkness, wandered over. He was tall, rugged with brown hair and blue eyes.

"What is it Gwen?" He asked.

"Do you recognise that man?" They both stared as the man looked up at the camera and waved. Jack's eyes widened.

"I certainly do." He watched as the man and his two companions stepped on the square that hid the secret entrance. "Bring them down."

"What are we doing here?" Atem asked, perplexed. All of a sudden the block underneath them gave a lurch and they started sinking into the ground. Lupe grabbed onto the Doctor's arm and gave a delighted laugh.

"It's a lift!" She said. "But how come nobody else seems to notice?"

"Perception field." The Doctor replied cheerfully. "We're essentially invisible."

"Way cool." Lupe ducked as a pterodactyl went soaring over their heads as the lift took them lower. "And that was even cooler." They looked around as they descended, finding themselves in a large room with computers and other advanced looking instruments. As the lift came to a stop they found themselves faced with three people who watched them with interest. The Doctor moved first and wrapped his arms around the leading man.

"Jack!" He exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!" He then turned to the other two members of Torchwood. "Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, it's good to finally meet you in person." The woman called Gwen smiled at him and Ianto held out his hand to shake.

"It's an honour to meet you sir." Ianto had spiked up brown hair and blue eyes. The Doctor shook his hand enthusiastically.

"None of that sir nonsense, just the Doctor will do." He said. He turned back to Lupe and Atem, who were watching him with amusement.

"Lupe, Atem, may I introduce the brilliant Torchwood team. Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones." Lupe came forward first and stopped in front of Jack, nostrils flaring. She grinned up at him.

"That's quite the blend of pheromones you got going on there. Bet you got all the pretty girls, or boys-" She smirked, eying Ianto. "all over you, don't you?" Jack stared at her flabbergasted, before a grin crossed his face.

"Well I'm impressed, how about you?" He asked his team.

"How'd you know about the pheromones." Gwen asked. Lupe tapped her nose.

"My sense of smell and hearing is better than a human's, right Atem?" He nodded.

"She heard the bus before any of us did that last time. It was probably still a good half kilometre away and she still heard it." The Torchwood team stared at the young man, startled at the deep voice.

"How do you get your hair like that?" Gwen asked, reaching out to pat the soft spikes.

"It's natural." Atem replied, amusement in his crimson eyes. Gwen gave him a look. "I'm serious, it's not like we had hair dye or decent hair gel 3000 years ago." Ianto and Gwen's eyes widened at this. Jack just smiled at them and ruffled Ianto's hair gently.

"The Doctor does travel through time, remember? It would have been simple to pick him up."

"He didn't pick me up." Atem interrupted. "I was brought back to life by the same scientists who created her." He finished, pointing to Lupe.

"Created?" Gwen looked at Lupe in disbelief. "Aren't you human?" Lupe shook her head. Jack looked at the Doctor and sat down.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a story."

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 11

Wolf: Two chapters in a day again. This story is just screaming to be heard, can't get it out of my head, so I have to keep writing. I don't own YGO, Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Friends

"Well, that's quite the story." Jack folded his hands behind his head and regarded the three companions with a smile. Atem raised his eyebrows at the Torchwood team.

"You're all taking this very well." He stated. "Most people wouldn't believe us."

"We're not most people." Gwen replied. "We catch aliens for a living. I have seen aliens that feed off orgasmic energy, a glove that can bring people to life for a little while, we've walked in the past and had the past brought here."

"Did we mention that our captain is from the future and can't die?" Ianto added, eyebrows lifting. Lupe chuckled.

"I can see why we're not very surprising to you lot then." She smirked. Jack stood up and looked at the Doctor.

"So, you don't visit, don't call, don't write for a year and now you come here hoping for shelter?" He gave the Doctor a hard stare. "I'm not sure what my motivation for helping you is." Gwen gave Lupe a look that said that Jack was being difficult, again.

"I'm very sorry Jack, it's been very hard for me this past little while." He looked up at Jack, tears forming in his sorrowful brown eyes. "It was just too painful to have contact with anyone that reminded me of her." Jack's eyes softened at this, knowing how much Rose had meant to him. "We don't even need to stay here, if I can just get my sonic screwdriver-"

"Wait, sonic screwdriver?"

"Yeah, I gave you my spare didn't I?" Jack looked at him, a sheepish grin forming on his features. "Oh, dear, what have you done with it?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. We put it in the alien archives, but they've gotten kind of... messy." Jack gave him an apologetic look.

"Messy is an understatement." Ianto muttered.

"I guess then they'll be staying." Gwen said hesitantly. "At least until we can find that sonic screwdriver." Gwen was secretly happy at having another girl around again.

"I guess so." The Doctor agreed and jack nodded.

"We'll have to make some sort of sleeping arrangements." He said, turning to go to his office.

"Oh, Jack! There's one more thing." The Doctor bounded up to Jack and took a small card out of his breast pocket. "This is the number of Pegasus, the man who helped us get here. If, and only if, something should happen to us, he'll be able to help." Jack nodded, slipping the card into his pocket and clasped the Doctor's shoulder before going back to work. Gwen turned to smile at the three of them.

"So, would you like a tour?"

A few days later the three travellers had settled in nicely. Lupe was helping Ianto with sorting out the mess of their archives. She had decided to let her wolf ears stay out and even her tail, for which she had created a hole in all her pants to allow it freedom. Atem was learning the computer system from Gwen and she was delighted in how fast he was learning. The Doctor floated from place to place, helping out with all of them and reminiscing with Jack about old times.

"Ianto, can you believe this?" Gwen laughed, watching Atem at the computer. "He's learned the system perfectly, and only in a couple of days." She ruffled the tri-coloured spikes affectionately. Ianto and Lupe looked up from the box that they were trying to sort.

"You know Lupe's done the same, right?" he replied.

"I know, but she's from this time period and he's not. So she has a little previous experienced with computers, yes?"

"Atem probably has too. Don't forget he spent time in this time as a spirit in another's body." Atem and Lupe watched them argue back and forth, feeling amused. The Doctor came through just then, a slightly perplexed expression on his face.

"Has anyone seen Jack?" he asked.

"I believe he said he was going out to pick up something." Ianto replied. "Not sure what, he wouldn't say." At that moment the door began to open and Jack came through backwards, his bulk hiding whatever he was leading.

"Come on just a little further." He was saying.

"Jack, what's all this about?" A female voice asked from behind Jack. The Doctor's eyes widened at the familiar voice and he moved towards Jack. Jack moved aside to reveal a rather petite black woman.

"Jack, I swear, if this is just a-"She stopped, eyes widening as they met familiar brown ones. The Doctor smiled.

"Miss Martha Jones." He said affectionately.

"Doctor." She said, moving forward to embrace him. The Doctor embraced her back, delighted at seeing his former companion. She moved out of the embrace and smiled up at him. Movement caught her ey and she looked over the Doctor's shoulder at the young man with tri-coloured, spiked up hair and eyebrows raised over crimson eyes. But it was the girl sitting beside Ianto that caught her eye. The girl with snow-white wolf ears and a long, bushy white wolf tail. The Doctor followed her gaze and smiled.

"Martha, I'd like you to meet Atem and Lupe, my new friends." Martha looked at him and then the two teenagers.

"I can't wait to hear this story."

One long story and several large pizzas later found Martha and the two teenagers laughing like old friends. It was hard not to like the charismatic young ex-pharaoh and the affectionate and spirited wolf-girl. The Doctor watched all of them laughing together, a sad smile on his face. He beckoned towards Jack and moved further away.

"What is it?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Can you do something for me Jack?" The Doctor asked and then nodded towards Lupe. "I want you to take her in, when this is all over. She has no family, nowhere to go. She'll be great for the team."

"Why not take her with you?" Jack asked. "She loves you like family, I don't think she'll want to be separated from you."

"I know that, but..." The Doctor looked away. "Everyone I'm around gets hurt and I don't want that to happen to her. I can't bear the thought of losing someone else. Please Jack." Jack nodded.

"Alright, but only if you promise not to sever contact like this past year again." The Doctor smiled at this and they made their way back to the others, not knowing that Lupe had heard every word.

The next day Lupe was unusually quiet as she worked beside Gwen for a change.

"What's wrong?" Gwen finally asked. "You're so quiet, it's not like you." She stroked the soft white hair as Lupe sighed.

"He's going to leave me here." She looked at Gwen as if challenging her to deny it.

"Yes, he wants you to stay here and be a part of Torchwood." Gwen had been briefed about this last night.

"I don't want to stay. No offence, I love you guys, but..." She sighed. "He's basically family to me, and wolves stay with their family. I lost one family, I can't bear to lose another." Gwen hugged the smaller girl gently.

"I know he feels the same way about you and that's why he wants you to stay. He doesn't want to see you get hurt because of him."

"I know that, but it still hurts. And there's something else." She looked up at Gwen, fear for the Doctor in her eyes. "He's breaking. He's breaking because he's alone. He needs someone there, to dispel the loneliness. If he doesn't, he'll go mad, he'll die." Gwen looked startled at this. "He needs me, to keep him sane, to keep him from completely breaking apart. When he first was dumped in my cell, his eyes were dull and empty, not just from pain, but from loneliness. His loneliness was eating him up. But as he was with us for longer and longer, the life returned to his eyes. I know he was dying because I was the same. I was dying from loneliness until and Atem and the Doctor rescued me from it. Now I need to rescue him from his loneliness." Gwen pulled her into a tighter hug, crying for the poor lonely man and for the girl who was so desperately trying to save him.

Two weeks later, they still had not found the sonic screwdriver or heard anything about Dr. Moore. The three companions were bored from being cooped up. Atem and Lupe had started a game of toss. Gwen winced as the ball narrowly missed the computer. She looked imploringly at Jack.

"Let me take them out for a day. See the sights, have dinner, something, anything to get them outside." She pleaded. Jack folded his arms.

"Please Jack? I'm going crazy in here." Lupe gave him the puppy-dog eyes and pouted. He smiled, giving them a nod. "Yay! Come on Doctor, we`re going out!" She called to her friend, who was currently tinkering with the computer in Jack's office.

One wonderful day later, Gwen, Atem, Lupe and the Doctor were exhausted.

"That was great." Lupe leaned her head on Gwen's shoulder, while linking her arm with the Doctor.

"Glad you had fun, little lupe-garou." Gwen replied.

"Lupe garou. Means werewolf. I like it." Lupe said sleepily. The streets were dark as it was very late. Gwen popped open her phone to call Jack to come pick them up. They were all too tired to walk.

"Jack? Hello! Can you come get us, we're just on Main Street. No, no we're all-" She was cut off as dart hit her in the neck, forcing her into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was Lupe's furious scream.

Wolf: Cliffhanger! Love cliffys, they make things more interesting.


	11. Chapter 12

Wolf: We are getting close to the end of the story, 3 chapters at the most. I don`t own YGO, Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Recapture

"Gwen? Gwen!" Jack screamed into the phone. "Ianto get cctv up and try to find her." Ianto tapped in the computer while Jack paced nervously.

"Jack?" He looked up. "You'd better come see this." Jack stared in horror as the four companions were rendered unconscious and hustled into a black van by black-clad men.

"Run a search on that vehicle; find out where it's gone." Ianto frantically typed at the computer.

"Jack, there's no license plate and I lost them outside Cardiff, I'm sorry."

"Damn it!" Jack slammed his fist into the table. "I shouldn't have let them go out in the open."

"How are we going to get them back?" Jack pulled out the card he had been given and stared at it.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this." He murmured as he picked up the phone and dialled. "Hello? Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood. We have a problem."

Gwen came around slowly, trying to remember what had happened. She sat bolt upright as she remembered Lupe screaming as she sank into darkness.

"You awake then?" A soft, familiar voice asked. Gwen looked over to see Lupe sitting in the corner of what she realized was a small cell. Her eyes widened as she realized that Lupe's wrists were chained to the wall. Lupe smiled ruefully at her and tugged at the chains. "Guess they finally realized just how dangerous I am, huh?" Gwen moved over to Lupe and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, stroking her hair.

"Where are the others?" Gwen wanted to know. Lupe looked up at her, frightened tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." She buried her face in Gwen's shirt. "I don't know, they must be so scared."

"Shhh, it'll be alright my little loup-garou, it'll be alright. Jack will find us." She said with conviction. "I know he will."

Jack was currently standing in the Kaiba mansion with Ianto, Seto and Pegasus, waiting to hear Pegasus's plan. Pegasus snapped his phone shut from where he was speaking to the authorities.

"It's settled then." He looked to his companions. "Once we're in, we activate a tracking device that will lead the proper authorities to the location. The co-ordinates will also make it to Jack, who will teleport in so we can get our friends out before the authorities come."

"Won't the authorities ask questions?" Seto asked, sceptical.

"Not now that Torchwood is involved." Ianto replied. "There will be no questions asked; the authorities know that's how we operate."

"How are we convincing these scientists to let us in?" Jack asked. "They're performing illegal experiments, it's not like they're going to let just anyone in."

"Already taken care of." Pegasus smiled smugly. "I managed to get in contact with Dr. Moore, convince him I was a fan of his work, buttered him up a little and he was more than happy to allow me and a sympathetic friend," He looked at Seto with a smile. "in to see what they are up to." Seto felt a twinge of admiration for the eccentric game creator.

A knock at the front door made them all look up. Yugi came in, followed by Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou and the Ishtars. Yugi looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell them." Jack and Ianto looked at this petite, softer version of Atem and smiled at each other.

"You must be Yugi." Jack extended his hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Atem told you about me?"

"Couldn't get him to shut up." Ianto said with his characteristic sarcasm. Yugi blushed deeply. Joey moved forwards, looking annoyed.

"Yeah and who are you?" He glared at Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He replied. "We were keeping your friend hidden."

"Well you didn't do a very good job, did you?" Jack's smile disappeared at this.

"I know." He said quietly. "But I'm going to do everything in my power to get him and our other friends back and make sure those scientists can't hurt them anymore." Joey looked at him sceptically. "We've lost too many friends in the last little while; we're not going to let it happen again." Ianto nodded his agreement. Pegasus came back in the room, having left while they were talking, and smiled triumphantly.

"Let's go Kaiba-boy! Dr. Moore is sending a helicopter to pick us up in twenty minutes. I've contacted the authorities to let them know what's happening. Jack, you know what to do once the tracker activates?" Jack grinned and nodded. Pegasus and Seto swept out of the house, leaving the rest of them to wait and worry.

Meanwhile Gwen and Lupe were sitting in the cell, trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly Lupe's ears shot upright and a heartbeat later Gwen heard a scream of pain. Lupe was up out of Gwen's lap in a flash, fighting the ca=hains that bound her.

"Lupe! Lupe stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Gwen tried to calm the frantic wolf-girl down to no avail.

"It's the Doctor! They're hurting him!" Lupe screamed, struggling harder. The screams died away and Lupe slumped, whimpering. "He's hurt and I can't get to him." She sobbed. Gwen held her close, tears in her eyes. The door slammed open and Gwen was dragged away from Lupe. She watched the men stick a needle in Lupe's neck, paralyzing her. Lupe was dragged from the room.

"What are you going to do to her?" Gwen demanded of the men holding her captive.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" One replied nastily. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough." He left, slamming the door behind him. Gwen slid down the wall, trying not to panic.

"Hurry Jack."

Wolf: Uh-oh, this isn't looking good. But don't worry, it gets better, I promise.


	12. Chapter 13

Wolf: Only one more chapter after this one! I don't own YGO, Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Rescue

Seto's face was grim as he watched the island come into view. He hoped they weren't too late. The helicopter landed and he and Pegasus got out. Dr. Moore was there to greet him. Seto immediately didn`t like the look of him.

"Welcome, welcome." Dr. Moore said with an oily smile.

"Dr. Moore, how good to see you." Pegasus shook the man's outstretched hand. "We're very interested to see these specimens you hinted about on the phone, aren't we Kaiba-boy."

"Oh yes." Kaiba replied in a monotone. He just wanted to get in and get out as fast as possible. Dr. Moore bobbed his head.

"The specimens, of course. Right this way." Dr. Moore led them inside as Seto activated the tracker in his trench coat.

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Jack's wristband beeped. Ianto looked at him and then Jack, hope in his eyes.

"Time to go." Jack grinned. Ianto grasped his shoulders as Jack plugged the co-ordinates into his teleporter.

"Bring them back." Ianto stared into Jack's eyes pleadingly. Jack quickly kissed him on the lips before vanishing.

Back at the lab Dr. Moore led them into the largest lab. Seto stopped dead, horrified at the sight in front of him. The Doctor lay on a steel table, shackled, his chest cavity opened, exposing his insides. As he stared the Doctor turned his head towards him, eyes screaming, no begging, for release. Seto felt fury rise up in him, for although he didn't know this man well, no one deserved to be tortured like this. Dr. Moore saw Seto staring at the Doctor and led him away.

"I'll get to him later, but for now I want to show you our crown jewel." He smirked. "We have found a way to bring people back to life!" He gestured and his men brought in Atem, dressed now in his ancient Egyptian clothing. Atem was struggling against his captors when his eyes met Seto's. Seto shook his head slightly, hoping Atem would get the message. Atem did and simply continued to struggle.

"Fascinating." Pegasus said, looking impressed. Suddenly a scream rang through the lab.

Jack had just teleported in when he heard the scream and froze. Gwen heard the scream and her eyes widened as she realized it was Lupe screaming. She slammed at the door, crying Lupe's name. In the lab, at the sound of the scream, the Doctor jerked and began to fight his bonds, brown eyes wide with anguish and fury. Seto stared at the helplessly twitching man, praying that the authorities would send them the signal soon. The scream faded into silence.

Jack came across a man guarding a cell. He stepped in front of him, starting the guard.

"Hello!" he said then stunned the man.

"Jack? Jack is that you?" Jack pulled the door open and Gwen fell into his arms weeping. "Jack, they're hurting Lupe, I heard her screaming. We have to find her." Gwen's eyes were wide with panic.

"We'll find her. Come on." Jack said, passing Gwen a gun. The two of them hurried through the lab, desperate to find Lupe. Finally after searching many rooms, they found her. She was bound to a steel table and two scientists hurried around her, doing who knows what.

"Get away from her!" Gwen cried, levelling her gun at the scientists. They dropped what they were doing and tried to run, but Jack was too quick and had them stunned on the floor in no time. Gwen hurried to Lupe and undid the straps binding her. Lupe was panting heavily, her eyes blank with pain. Gwen could see no injuries on her though.

"Lupe? Lupe it's me, Gwen." Gwen reached out to stroke Lupe's ears as Lupe's pain-filled eyes fought to focus on her.

"Gwen?" Lupe whispered.

"Yes, it's me." Gwen's eyes filled with tears as she gathered the small wolf-girl in her arms. "What did they do to you?" Lupe stared directly at her.

"I don't know." She answered. Jack pulled a USB key from the room's computer and pocketed it.

"This should be able to tell us what they did." He looked up as a boat horn sounded. "Time to find the others."

Dr. Moore looked up nervously at the sound of the boat horn.

"What was that?" He asked in a querulous voice." Seto smirked at him nastily.

"The authorities."

"What? You can't do that, I-"

"I think we can Dr., because you see, you're so called specimens happen to be friends of ours and we don't like people who hurt our friends." Pegasus stated, feeling great satisfaction at seeing the look on Dr. Moore's ugly face. The scientists holding Atem fled, hoping to make it off the island before the authorities got to them. They wouldn't. Seto immediately freed the Doctor from his restraints. The Doctor sat up, wincing at the pain.

"We'll need to stitch you up before we leave." Seto stated, grabbing the necessary equipment. He then made the Doctor lie back down and began to stitch him back up. He tried not to stare at the two beating hearts in the man's chest. He met the Doctor's eyes, realizing that he was smiling at him.

"Go on, ask away." He said cheerfully.

"What are you?" Seto asked as he worked.

"An alien." The Doctor grinned as Seto stopped what he was doing and just stared at him. The sound of a gun cocking drew their attention.

Dr. Moore had a pistol in his hand, pointing at Seto's head. Seto straightened up, glaring at Dr. Moore.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me." Dr. Moore's eyes were mad. He pulled the triggered and Seto waited for the pain. At the last second another body moved in front of him. The bullet hit Jack in the forehead and jerked back into Seto and slumped. Seto caught him and lowered him to the floor, feeling for a pulse. Dr. Moore found himself pressed against the wall by Atem, who twisted his wrist, causing Dr. Moore to let go of the gun with a cry. Seto stared up at Gwen, who had come in carrying Lupe.

"He's dead." He was in shock, he had never seen someone murdered before.

"Look in his coat, there should be a pair of handcuffs." Gwen simply said as she handed Lupe over to the Doctor, who cradled her and stroked her hair soothingly. Seto stared at her, astounded that she didn't seem to feel anything for the death of this man. Gwen saw the look.

"Just wait." She said, taking the cuffs and cuffing Dr. Moore before dragging forward so he could see Jack. "I want you to see this." Dr. Moore smirked.

"He's dead, what's there to see?" Lupe fought the pain as she stared at her friend lying dead on the floor, interested in what was going to happen next. Suddenly Jack's eyes opened and he gasped in air.

"Welcome back." Gwen smiled as she helped him to his feet. Dr. Moore stared.

"That's impossible!" Everyone just ignored him though.

"How did you do that?" Seto asked, completely at a loss.

"Something happened awhile back and now I can't die. Ever." Jack looked at his wristband. "We'd better go. Grab hold of me." Everyone place their hand on Jack and in a second, vanished, leaving a very confused Dr Moore to wait for the authorities.

Wolf: What's up with Lupe? Find out in the next chapter. Last one!


	13. Chapter 14

Wolf: This is it! The final chapter! I don't own YGO, Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Revelation

Everyone in the Kaiba mansion looked up as several people materialized out of thin air.

"ATEM!" All his friends roared as they surrounded him in a group hug. Gwen found herself pulled into a tight embrace by Ianto.

"Oh, thank heavens you're all right." He gasped.

"I'm OK, but Lupe isn't." Gwen stated, untangling herself and nodding towards the semi-conscious wolf-girl. Ianto's eyes widened when he saw Lupe cradled in the Doctor's arms, hands clutching his shoulders, face twisted in pain. The Doctor moved forward and placed Lupe gently on the couch sitting up. Yugi noticed what he was doing and he let out a gasp at the sight of Lupe's pale face. The Doctor was kneeling in front of her, hands clasping hers, murmuring softly, trying to comfort her.

"Lupe?" Yugi sat next to his friend, because even if he didn't know her well, that's what she was. "What's wrong?"

"We don't know." The Doctor replied, worried. By this time the rest of them had noticed that Yugi wasn't there anymore and were staring at the wolf-girl.

"Who is this?" Tea asked.

"This is Lupe, she's a friend." Yugi replied, running his hand through her hair, only slightly startled by the wolf ears poking out. Gwen, Ianto and Jack had gotten a laptop off of Seto and were going through the files on the USB key, trying to find out what had been done to her. Meanwhile, Atem was explaining to Seto, for everyone to heare, just what had happened and who the others were. The Doctor and Yugi paid no attention, focused as they were on Lupe.

"What were they doing?" The Doctor asked her.

"I don't know, they didn't say. All I heard was something about the assimilation of foreign DNA, or something like that." She grimaced. "Beyond that, there's only pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Yugi asked her.

"Everywhere. It feels like every cell in my body is on fire, is-" Suddenly she leaned forward and screamed, one hand clutching her chest and the other her head. She could hear everyone in the room babbling in alarm, but they sounded so distant.

'_It hurts, my head it hurts so bad, but...but there's something else beyond the pain. It feels.. it feels like something in my head is changing, like my brain is becoming more... more... more.. advanced? Evolved? Yes that's it. The pain in my head is fading, but my chest, my chest. It feels like there's something growing in the right side of my chest. It hurts, but that's fading too. The thing in my chest, it's moving, no that's not it, it..it's thumping, or..or.. oh my....'_

"Doctor?" The Doctor looked at her. She had a hand over the right side of her chest and a half vacant look of shock on her face.

"Yes Lupe?"

"Did they take your blood?" The Doctor looked confused at this.

"Yes, why?"

"Assimilation of foreign DNA." She murmured. She looked him straight in the eye. "They changed my DNA, added different DNA, and what's the most foreign DNA they had available?" The Doctor stared at her as realization slowly dawned.

"No." He said, feeling sick. "No, not again. It's Donna all over again." He stared at her, stricken. He was startled when she grinned and hugged him.

"No, you goose, not like Donna." She cupped his face in her hands. "Don't you see? Donna got your mind, but her brain couldn't handle it. Think of the brain as a computer and the mind as the downloads, files and everything you put into the computer. The brain only has so much processing power and if you try to put more than the computer can handle in, the computer breaks down. That's what happened to Donna." She paused. "But I don't have your mind, I have your DNA, I have the brain of a Time Lord, the ability to have your mind, but not your mind. And that's not the only thing." She gently gripped his hands and pressed them against both sides of her chest. The Doctor's eyes widened as he felt the double heartbeat beneath his hands.

"Two hearts. You have two hearts." The Doctor stared at her grinning face in total shock.

"Found it!" Jack called triumphantly from the computer. "Alright, so it says: Recombination of subject DNA with DNA of alien subject, holy- Doctor they put your DNA into her."

"Figured that out already Jack!" Lupe called brightly. "Keep reading and see if you can figure out just how much of my DNA is now alien." Jack stared at her in surprise for a moment, before turning back to the computer.

"OK, got it. It says DNA will be completely converted excepting those genes coding for the phenotype of physical appearance and transformation."

"What the heck does that mean?" Joey asked confused.

"It means Wheeler." Seto said haughtily. "That her DNA is almost completely alien except for the parts that give her physical appearance and that allows her to transform into a wolf, am I right?" He asked, looking to the grinning wolf-girl.

"That is correct."

"That means that you have the Time Lord lifespan, and the ability to regenerate." The Doctor was still in shock. Lupe's grin grew wider.

"You know what this means?" She asked him. He shook his head. She tapped him on the nose, a smug expression on her face. "It means that you have no excuse to leave me here." The Doctor slowly grinned.

"I guess I don't, now do I?" He felt so happy. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but now, with a Time Lord's abilities, he didn't have to worry so much about her getting hurt, so he could her with him. The Torchwood team grinned each other, thrilled that the two of them had both gotten what they needed. Atem moved to them and embraced Lupe warmly.

"I'm so glad for you." He said. "People should be with the ones they love." He continued, taking Yugi's hand.

"What about you? What are you going to do Atem?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, I mean technically I don't exist, but we'll figure something out."

"Actually, I might have a solution." Jack looked at him. "We've been monitoring this area for some time and have been detecting rift energy in this area. We've had to do some work in the area but we have our own rift to deal with." He paused. "How would you like to be the director of Torchwood in Domino city?" Atem's eyes widened at this.

"Seriously?"

"Can't think of a better man for the job." Jack stated, grinning. "You have natural leadership skill, an ability to think on your feet and are a quick learner. What do you say?"

"I would be honoured." Jack threw Atem a salute, which Atem returned with a grin.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ianto pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to the Doctor. "Found it yesterday night."

"My sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor cried, delighted. "Thank you Ianto!" He pulled the TARDIS key out and pointed the sonic screwdriver at it.

All at once a whirring sound filled the room and a blue police box materialized in the room.

"Wonderful!" The Doctor cried, bounding towards the box. "Hello old girl, miss me?" He patted the side of the TARDIS. "Come on Lupe, shake a leg, we've got places to see, people to visit. Unless you need us to stay for some reason?" He asked the Torchwood team, including Atem.

"I think we'll be just fine." Jack said. "Just remember to visit."

"Don't worry, with me around he's not likely to forget." Lupe gave all her friends a quick goodbye hug and bounded into the TARDIS As it disappeared everyone could hear the sound of her laughing.

THE END!

Wolf: How was that for a plot twist. The second part of the series is going to be a one-shot entitled Surprise!


End file.
